The adhesion of mammalian cells to the extracellular matrix is of fundamental importance in regulating growth, adhesion, mothity and the development of proper cellular phenotype. This has implications for normal development, wound healing, chronic inflammatory diseases, and tumor metastasis. Evidence accumulated over the last several years suggests that the molecular basis for the adhesion of both normal and transformed cells is complex and probably involves several distinct cell surface molecules. Extracellular matrices consist of three types of macromolecules: collagens, proteoglycans and noncollagenous glycoproteins. The extracellular matrix molecule which has been most intensively studied with regard to cell adhesion is the noncollagenous cell adhesion glycoprotein, fibronectin, which is present in plasma, cell matrices, basal lamina and on cell surfaces. The plasma form of fibronectin consists of a disulfide-bonded dimer having a molecular weight of 450,000 daltons. The two subunit chains ("A" and "B"), each of about 220,000 daltons, are observed under reducing conditions. This form of fibronectin will be referred to as "fibronectin" hereinafter.
Fibronectin, as with other components of the extracellular matrix, has the ability to bind to itself, to other matrix constituents, and to the surface of cells, via discrete domains an the molecule. For example, fibronectin promotes the attachment of suspended cells to collagen. (See L. T. Furcht, Modern Cell Biology, B. Satir, ed., Alan R. Liss, Inc., N.Y., Vol. I (1983) at pages 53-117). The primary structure of one adhesion sequence within fibronectin was originally deduced by M. D. Pierschbacher et al. using monoclonal antibody data and direct sequence analysis. This sequence was found to be a tetrapeptide consisting of arginyl-glycyl-aspartyl-serine CRGOS) (M. D. Pierschbacher and E. Ruoslahti, PNAS USA, 81, 5985 (1984)). Peptides containing the RGDS sequence are capable of directly promoting the adhesion of certain cell types, and high levels of soluble RGDS will partially disrupt cell adhesion to intact fibronectin. Cell adhesion to the RGDS sequence in fibronectin is believed to occur by the interaction of this sequence with a cell surface glycoprotein complex termed "integrin".
Despite the importance of the RGDS/integrin complex in fibronectin medicated cell adhesion, several lines of evidence point to the involvement of additional cellular receptors and different fibronectin determinants in this process. Many cell types form focal adhesions on intact fibronectin. These structures represent regions of close apposition between the plasma membrane and the substratum. These sites also represent insertion points for actin-rich stress fibers, and have been shown to contain several actin-associated cytoskeletal proteins. Focal adhesion sites also contain several classes of cell surface molecules implicated in cell adhesion, including integrin, heparan sulfate, chondroitin sulfate, or other proteoglycans and gangliosides.
The action of multiple receptors for fibronectin has been implicated in adhesion plaque formation. Cells adherent to either RGOS-containing fragments or heparin-blinding, adhesion promoting ligands (e.g., platelet factor 4 or heparin binding fragments of fibronectin) form only close contacts. In contrast, cells adherent on both RGDS-containing fragments and heparin-binding ligands display fully developed focal adhesions. Additionally, antibodies against heparin binding fragments of fibronectin inhibit focal adhesion formation, without drastically inhibiting the level of cell adhesion on intact fibronectin. Collectively, these results support a role of heparin-binding domain(s) of fibronectin in promoting normal and malignant cell adhesion, and in regulating phenotypic expression of cells.
J. B. McCarthy et al., in J. Cell Biol., 102 179 (1986) recently published results identifying a 33 kD carboxyl terminal heparin-binding fragment of fibronectin which promotes the adhesion and spreading of metastatic melanoma cells by an RGDS independent mechanism. This fragment originates from the A chain of the fibronectin molecule. It binds heparan sulfate proteoglycan and also promotes the adhesion of neurons and the extension of neurites by these cells.
Therefore, a need exists to isolate and characterize the subset of peptides within this fragment which are responsible for its wide range of biological activities. Such lower molecular weight oligopeptides would be expected to be more readily obtainable and to exhibit a narrower profile of biological activity than the 33 kD fragment, thus increasing their potential usefulness as therapeutic or diagnostic agents.